Road vehicles are designed to wade through water at a prescribed depth, according to the vehicle make and model Vehicles with off-road capability may be designed to wade in a depth of water (e.g. over 300 mm), and are typically provided with appropriate protection of the vehicle engine, electrical systems and the like.
It may be advantageous to take some actions consequent upon detection of wading, so as to place the vehicle in a state better suited to wading. WO-A-03/002378 discloses a system relevant to the present invention.